


His New Wife

by NeuroticChick



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, dominant Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: Damsel in distress is [reluctantly] rescued by Negan and his saviours. (FYI, I'm not great at summaries, you're better off just seeing for yourselves!)





	His New Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, I do have some follow up chapters so I'll think about posting these if people like it. Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at fan fic!

Darkness. Fear. Silence. The only sound she could hear was her heartbeat, pounding in her head like a hammer on a wall. How had she been so stupid? She always made sure she had a way out, but this time here she was – stuck in a cleaner’s closet in a crappy motel. The dead were out there somewhere, but it wasn’t them she was scared of. The dead were nothing! People, it was the people she needed to be worried about and it was the people she was hiding from at this moment. She just had to stay quiet - if she stayed quiet they wouldn’t find her. 

Alana tried to calm her mind. She thought about those long summer days in her dad’s back garden, warm under the sun with a good book and her step-mum’s lemonade. She thought about – the footsteps outside the closet door; she had hoped they would walk on past, but they had stopped. She could see the shadow of someone’s boots under the door. Calm Alana, stay calm! She put her hands over her mouth stay quiet, you stupid cow! She closed her eyes, her heart was pounding faster now and her mind was racing with all of the things that might happen to her. She had avoided so many horrible things; she had been so lucky up until this point. Had her luck run out? The handle of the door turned in slow motion, Alana was frozen in fear waiting for the door to open. She knew there was nowhere she could hide in here, and there was no way she would be able to make it past whoever was standing on the other side of that door. And even if she could, she knew there were more outside. 

Think! Think! You’re a clever resourceful woman, remember! She had a knife; she definitely knew she had a knife. She patted at the pockets of her jean shorts – it wouldn’t fit in there, would it? Idiot. Her hand reached into the rucksack she had dumped next to her when she had run in here. Got it! She held the hunting knife out in front of her and waited. She could at least go down swinging, right?

The door opened slowly and revealed a tall man, although anyone would have looked tall to Alana in this perspective. Her hands shook and she could still hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She knew that the man had said something, she had heard him say something and had seen his lips move, but the sounds wouldn’t register in her ears. He smiled at her, he was smiling! Why on earth was he smiling? ‘What’s wrong with you?’ She squinted and then realised that she had said that out loud.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ He laughed. ‘I’m not the one sat in filth shaking like a shitting dog.’ He laughed and stroked his facial hair, looking down at her like he wanted to eat her up. 

She would usually have some witty retort, but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth – actually, they wouldn’t collect in a coherent way in her brain either. She was terrified. She knew that she was outnumbered and she knew that, in this moment, she was not in charge of what was about to happen to her.

‘Are you going to get up, sweetheart?’ He looked down at her, ‘and put that knife down before you hurt yourself.’

A new thought popped into her head. Should she just end it? Would that be the sensible thing to do? She didn’t know whether he had a fate worse than death in store for her. She could probably cut the major artery in her thigh before he could stop her. But she couldn’t, she knew she couldn’t. She didn’t have it in her. She was a survivor, like her dad had taught her to be. Adapt to your surroundings. Alana put the knife down and pushed herself to her feet, though she wasn’t sure how she managed it.

‘Now, what’s a girl like you doing running around out here by yourself?’

She wasn’t sure whether it was a rhetorical question. It seemed like a bloody stupid question to Alana, what did he think she was doing? ‘Finding a place to sleep,’ she managed to say clear enough for him to hear.

He laughed and stroked his stubble, ‘I’m sure I can help you out with that.’

‘Alone.’ She looked him dead in the eyes, ‘finding somewhere to sleep, alone.’

‘That’s a shame. I bet you’re real pretty once you’ve got all of that crap cleaned off of your face.’ He looked her up and down again.

Alana immediately though of what her mother would say to her, but this was a different kind of crap. She had fallen in the woods earlier; she had mud smeared over her face and most of her body, cuts and bruises on her legs, and the only clothes she had at this time were the pair of jean shorts and the black tank top that she was wearing – not exactly what anyone would choose in this situation. She had come into the motel hoping to find some more appropriate attire. 

‘Well, you’ve got a couple of options sweetheart. You come back to our humble camp, or, well the other option isn’t really worth mentioning.’

‘I don’t suppose the other option is letting me be on my way, is it?’ Her voice had stopped shaking now and she was managing to articulate her words properly. 

‘No, no it is not.’ He looked at her, registering her foreign accent for the first time and licking his lips. ‘What’ll it be?’

*

“Humble camp” was a complete understatement. This was a complex of factory buildings, heavily fortified and heavily guarded. She’d had the system explained to her; there were various options for people when then came to live here, but only two of these options were available to her. Negan, her captor (although he preferred saviour), had explained these to her. She could live a shitty life working for points, or she could join his harem of wives. 

She had been offered a shower and some clean clothes before being propositioned and was now the cleanest she had been in a while; wearing a pair of tight cargo trousers, a tank top and a zip up hoodie. Alana had brushed her hair and had left this loose, cascading down her back and over her shoulders. 

Alana had heard the options. She thought about the latter. She would be required to sleep with only him, not passed around to others. She wondered how often it would be, he had more than one wife after all. In return she would live fairly comfortably. Would she be safer this way? She probably would. He had told her that his men were not allowed to be violent to women, but she also saw how big of a place this was and wondered how realistic it was for him to monitor this closely. She liked sex, she wasn’t a virgin, nor was she a prude, and he was attractive. What was the problem? In the back of her mind, she still thought – what would daddy say? Like she would ever need to explain herself to him, she would likely never see him again. He was very likely dead.

‘What’ll it be? I haven’t got all day.’ He sat back in the chair, one leg resting on the other and that winning smile plastered over his face. 

‘I’ll take option number two.’ She told herself that this was because it was the safest option, but deep down she was curious about what it would be like to be with him.

‘Fan-fucking-tastic.’ He smiled. ‘Now, I don’t see any fun in feeling like I’ve forced someone into this option, so you’ll come to me when you’re ready.’ He turned to leave the room, ‘just don’t leave it too fucking long, dear wife.’

*

Two weeks in and life had become surreal. Alana had gone from constant paranoia and running, to putting on makeup and a nice outfit every day. Tonight’s the night. She had picked a tight black dress for the occasion and a pair of patent high heeled shoes; her makeup was simple, but she had chosen to wear harlot red on her lips, she knew he would enjoy that on her. 

She knocked on his door and waited for her invitation and walked in when she got it; he looked up at her and half-smiled. ‘Can I help you?’

She didn’t really know what to say, so she went with actions. She walked over to where he was standing and kissed him, which she had to stand on the balls of her feet to do. She tried to lead him to the bed, but he wouldn’t budge. 

‘Just because I let you decide when, doesn’t mean you decide how.’ He smiled and turned her around, so that she was facing the back of his sofa, and stripped the little black dress off of her body – he smiled at the fact that she had not bothered to wear a bra. ‘Now, bend over and enjoy yourself.’

Alana bent at the waist and held onto the back of the sofa. She felt his rough hand stroke up her thigh and then slap down playfully on her buttocks. Negan pulled down her underwear and she instinctively stepped out of it, he kicked at her legs so that she had to spread them and she was glad that she had the sofa to steady herself. He stroked a finger down her slit and let it slide into the folds of her vagina; he pulled out his wet finger and circled her clit, again she was happy that she could steady herself somewhat. She bucked her hips slightly as he continued to tease her. He slid his finger inside her again, ‘you’re tight as fuck, are you a virgin Alana?’

‘No,’ she just about managed. 

‘Still, this might hurt.’ She felt the head of his penis rest at her entrance and braced herself, she hadn’t done this since the world ended, and that felt like forever ago. He placed his hands on her hips and slid himself in inch-by-inch. Alana felt herself stretch, he was bigger than she was used to – or had it just been that long? Her knees went weak and she was just being held up by her arms and his hands on her hips, she couldn’t help but let out a moan. ‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ She didn’t respond and he slid all the way out of her, leaving her feeling empty. ‘Answer me.’ She remained silent; she couldn’t bring herself to say it. His hand smacked down onto her left buttock and then her right, she winced. He repeated this a few times and then roughly rubbed her pussy. ‘You’re wet, you must be enjoying it.’ He slapped in between her legs and she felt herself get wetter at that. ‘I can do this all day,’ he slapped her again, ‘tell me that you want me to fuck you.’ He slapped her again. 

‘Please fuck me.’ 

At that, he grabbed her hair and slammed himself back into her. ‘Do you want me to make you cum?’

‘Yes sir.’ She didn’t know why she had added that.

‘I like that,’ he grunted, reaching a hand around and rubbing her clit as he fucked her with his thick cock. Her breathing had quickened and she was bucking back to meet his thrusts. She knew she was going to cum soon, she could feel herself tightening up. ‘Not without my permission, your orgasm is mine.’ She wasn’t sure how she was going to stop herself, she tried to breathe slower and reached down to remove his hand, ‘ask nicely and I’ll think about it.’

‘Please…’

‘No.’ He continued.

‘Please, Negan. I need to.’

‘No.’

‘Please, sir, please!’

‘No,’ he continued to assault her clit as he fucked her from behind. 

‘Daddy, please!’ She wasn’t sure where that had come from, but she could feel that he had enjoyed that word coming from her lips. ‘Please, daddy, I need to cum! You’re going to make me cum!’ Alana could feel every inch of her body shaking, she hadn’t cum yet, but she was really fucking close. 

‘Call me daddy again, and I’ll think about it.’ He pulled her hair tighter.’

‘Daddy, please let me cum. I’ll be a good girl.’

He grunted, ‘good girl. Cum for daddy.’ Her pussy exploded and she couldn’t help but scream his name. Her legs were shaking and she could feel her own juices leaking out down her leg. Negan pulled her to her full height, turned her around and forced her down onto her knees. ‘Now, clean yourself off of me. Dirty little princess.’ Alana took his cock in her hand, it was definitely bigger than she’d had before, and hungrily engulfed him in her mouth. She had to use her hand as well as her mouth to pleasure him; there was no way she could fit all of him in. Her red lipstick rubbed off on his shaft as she moved him in and out of her mouth. It didn’t take long for him to stream his thick load over her face and onto her perky tits. Alana sat back on her heels, a mixture of satisfaction and shame.


End file.
